Kein Mord und eine Entführung
by Laani26
Summary: Miss Phryne Fisher ist zu Gast auf einer sterbenslangweiligen Hochzeit, aber zu ihrem Bedauern nicht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Als ein ihr wohlbekannter Inspector Jack Robinson dort auftaucht hofft sie, dass sein Erscheinen nur einen Grund haben kann: Ein neuer Fall. Aber ist dem wirklich so?


**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mir gehören auch keine der folgenden Charaktere (leider…).

**Pairing:** Phryne/Jack

**Zeitliche Einordnung:** Irgendwann, nicht wichtig

Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie behalten.

**Anmerkung:** Ich habe fast zehn Jahre keine FFs mehr geschrieben (und die auch nur auf der deutschen Plattform). Und dachte eigentlich, dass ich mit Ende zwanzig dafür zu alt bin. ABER Miss Fisher hat es geschafft, dass ich wieder ein paar Gedanken aufgeschrieben habe und es einfach Spaß gemacht hat.

Ich lese immer noch gerne FFs, wenn ich mal wieder einen kleinen „Fangirl-Moment" habe und falls ich jemanden da draußen mit dieser klitzekleinen Geschichte den Tag ein wenig versüßen kann, hab ich alles erreicht, wozu sie dienen soll :-) Von daher, nimm dir einen Kaffee und ein Stück Kuchen und hab einfach Spaß beim Lesen. Alles Liebe.

* * *

**Kein Mord und eine Entführung**

Es war ein ungewöhnlich warmer Frühlingstag, an welchem sich Isabella Rutherford und Lord Henry Stringer das Ja-Wort gaben. Die Feier des frisch vermählten Paares umfasste knapp 60 Gäste und fand auf dem Anwesen Lord Stingers statt.

Miss Phryne Fisher war viel zu spät dazu gestoßen, was für gewöhnlich gar nicht ihre Art war. Sie wurde jedoch durch einen überraschenden Besuch ihrer Tante Prudence aufgehalten und hatte anschließend noch einmal einen Abstecher auf die örtliche Polizeidienststelle gemacht, um zu sehen, ob es einen neuen Fall gab, für den sie ihre Hilfe nicht ganz eigennützig anbieten wollte.

Constable Collins teilte jedoch zu ihrem Bedauern mit, dass Inspektor Jack Robinson heute seinen freien Tag habe und ihm nicht mitgeteilt habe, wo er diesen verbringe. Ein wenig enttäuscht und viel zu spät hatte sich Phryne zur Trauung ihrer Freundin aufgemacht und nahm sich jetzt bereits das dritte Glas Champagner, in der Hoffnung, es würde ihre müden Lebensgeister wecken.

Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es für ihren Geschmack viel zu ruhig war. Ein schöner Mord, oder zumindest ein Indiz dafür, wäre genau das gewesen, was sie nun aufgeheitert hätte.

Sie blickte gerade gedankenverloren in den nennenswert großen Pool von Lord Stingers Anwesen und malte sich aus, es würde eine Leiche darin herumtreiben, als sie das wässrige Spiegelbild eines Mannes neben ihrem eigenen auf der Oberfläche entdeckte.

War ihr der Alkohol schon so zu Kopf gestiegen, dass sie den Inspector erblickte, so bald sie sich nur ein Opfer vorstellte? Verwirrt blickte sie auf.

„Jack!"

Es war keine Illusion. Inspektor Jack Robinson stand tatsächlich neben ihr und blicke erst sie, dann die Wasseroberfläche an, als sei er neugierig, was sie dort beobachtet hatte.

„Miss Fisher."

„Was tun Sie denn hier?" Phryne konnte die Freude über seine Anwesenheit nicht unterdrücken. Wollte sie auch gar nicht. Schließlich konnte sie ihre Erregung darüber immer auf die Hoffnung eines Mordfalls schieben.

Jacks Miene blieb emotionslos. „Das gleiche könnte ich Sie fragen."

„Es ist die Hochzeit meiner Freundin Isabella Rutherford."

Der Inspector zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „So so, Miss Rutherford ist eine Freundin von Ihnen."

Es klang fast so, als glaube er ihr nicht. Daher erklärte sie „Bereits seit vielen Jahren. Wir haben uns zu einer Zeit kennen gelernt da waren wir noch… na ja sagen wir mal… jung und übermütig." Sie leerte ihr Glas Champagner.

„Und diese Zeiten sind nun vorbei?"

„Na aber Jack, es ist Isabellas Hochzeit, nicht meine. Ich kann immer noch tun und lassen was ich will."

„Das beruhigt mich nicht gerade."

Sie schmunzelte. „Soll es auch gar nicht. Und nun verraten Sie mir auch warum Sie hier sind? Einen Mord würden Sie mir doch nicht verheimlichen, richtig?"

„Wenn ich könnte, sicherlich, aber vor Ihnen lässt sich wenig verheimlichen, wie ich mit Bedauern zugeben muss."

„Sparen Sie sich das Bedauern, Inspector, und verraten Sie mir endlich was es aufzuklären gibt. Wurde jemand vergiftet?" Hoffnungsvoll roch sie an ihrem leeren Glas. Vielleicht war ein Giftmischer unter den Gästen.

Jack ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Noch nicht."

„Noch nicht?"

Er seufzte. „Ich bin privat hier, Miss Fisher"

„Privat", die Enttäuschung war ihr deutlich anzuhören. Der Anzug, die Fliege, ein neuer Hut. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie drauf hätte kommen können. Und dass er besser aussah, als es für ihren angetrunken Zustand gut war. Vielleicht musterte sie ihn ein wenig zu lang und vielleicht sah er ihr an, dass ihr gefiel, was sie sah. Um davon abzulenken, sagte sie schnell „Das erklärt Ihre zivile Erscheinung."

„Lord Henry Stinger ist ein alter Freund von mir."

„Was Sie nicht sagen, Jack. Ebenfalls aus einer Zeit wo Sie noch jung und übermütig waren? Das muss lange her sein."

„Vielen Dank, Miss Fisher. Ich werde mich jetzt wieder an den Seniorentisch begeben."

Bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, rief sie empört: „Moment mal, heißt das etwa, Sie wollen mich nicht einmal zum Tanz auffordern?"

„Oh mir war nicht bewusst, dass Sie mit einem alten Mann wie mir das Tanzbein schwingen würden. Außerdem – " Er kam nicht dazu, weitere Erklärungen abzulegen, denn ein Mann, gutaussehende, hochgewachsen und mit einer auffälligen Fliege legte Miss Fisher eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Verzeihung, ich störe nur ungern – "

„Julius", Phryne sah den Bruder ihrer Freundin mit einem überraschten Lächeln an.

„Miss Phryne", der charmante Julius Rutherford griff nach ihrer Hand und legte die Lippen darauf. „Ich habe dich schon den ganzen Abend beobachtet und wollte höflich um den nächsten Tanz bitten."

Sie lächelte geschmeichelt und sagte triumphierend „Na wenigstens einer der fragt."

Doch da war Jack Robinson schon längst verschwunden.

* * *

„Eine nette Tanzpartnerin haben Sie da."

Phryne Fisher war in den Salon getreten, um sich zur Abwechslung einen Kaffee zu holen. Der Alkohol stieg ihr langsam zu Kopf. Außerdem hatte sie gerade eine vergnügliche Zeit mit Julius Rutherford verbracht, wonach es nichts Besseres zu Entspannung gab als einen guten Brandy. Oder eben eine Tasse starken Kaffee. Was gerade nicht zu ihrer Entspannung beitrug war ein gewissen Inspector, der in der hintersten Ecke des Salons stand und eine Gardine zur Seite hielt. Es war unverkennbar, dass er von dort aus das Treiben draußen im Garten beobachtete.

„Oh Gott, müssen Sie sich immer so anschleichen?", er lies die Gardine fallen und wandte sich vom Fenster ab.

„Ich schleiche nicht", beteuerte Phryne mit Unschuldsmiene. „In den Absätzen ist das selbst bei meinem Talent nicht möglich."

Er mustert ihre Schuhe und nickte. „Sie sehen eher aus, als könnten Sie jemanden damit bei einem schnellen Ableben behilflich sein."

„Man sollte immer die richtigen Gebrauchsgegenstände bei sich tragen, Jack. Warum verstecken Sie sich?"

„Ich verstecke mich nicht."

„Tuen Sie wohl."

„Tue ich nicht."

„Hat es mit einer gewissen Dame zu tun, die ganz offensichtlich ein Auge auf Sie geworfen hat und dort draußen nach Ihnen sucht?" Natürlich hatte sie bemerkt, wen er da mit düsterer Miene Nahe der Tanzfläche beobachtete.

„Ihnen entgeht auch gar nichts."

Während Phryne sich kurz zuvor Julius auf der Tanzfläche hingegeben hatte, musste sie ein wenig schadenfroh mit ansehen, dass eine betuchte Dame sich den Inspector geschnappt und kaum wieder von ihm losgelassen hatte. „Es sah fast so aus, als würde sie Sie noch auf der Tanzfläche –"

„Schon gut, Miss Fisher, ich weiß Ihre überragende Beobachtungsgabe durchaus zu schätzen."

„Und ich warte immer noch auf einen Tanzaufforderung Ihrerseits."

„Was ist mit Ihrem Freund von vorhin?"

Täuschte sie sich oder hörte sie da tatsächlich ein wenig Eifersucht aus der Stimme des Polizisten? „Julius? Ich glaube er ist ein wenig… müde und hat sich hingelegt."

„Vom Tanzen?"

„Das mit Sicherheit auch." Sie versuchte es dabei zu belassen und trank einen Schluck ihres Kaffees. Dabei lies sie ihn nicht aus den Augen, um zu sehen, ob er ihre Doppeldeutigkeit verstand.

„Woher wissen Sie denn, dass er –"

„Jack, hier versteckst du dich!"

Phryne wand sich mit einer eleganten Drehung um und erblickte sogleich die ältere Dame, vor welcher der Inspector geflohen war.

„Mrs Lombert – ", es amüsierte sie, wie Jack erfolglos Freude über das Erscheinen der Dame vorspielte.

„Gute Güte, Herzblatt, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich Daisy nennen sollst?"

Herzblatt. Phryne machte sich eine geistige Notiz, ihren Lieblingspolizisten damit beizeiten aufzuziehen.

„Und Sie müssen Miss Fisher sein."

„Richtig erkannt, es freut mich sehr Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mrs Lombert."

„Isabella hat mir viel von Ihnen erzählt. Sie arbeiten selbst für Ihren Lebensunterhalt hat sie mir gesagt."

„Auch das ist richtig, ich greife ab und an der Polizei unter die Arme und darf von mir behaupten eine nicht allzu untalentierte Detektivin zu sein."

„Detektivin?" Es war schwierig zu sagen ob dies Mrs Lombert bestürzte oder begeisterte. „Da bekommst du also Konkurrenz, Jack."

„Miss Fisher ist nicht meine Konkurrentin", verbesserte Jack sie. „Wir arbeiten als Team."

Verblüfft blickte Phryne ihn an. „Ach, tun wir das?"

Der Inspector warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.

Sich ein Lächeln verkneifend richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der älteren Dame zu. „Mrs Lombert, warum sagten Sie noch gleich, hatten Sie Jack gesucht? Ist etwas vorgefallen?" Die Hoffnung auf einen neuen Fall war nicht zu überhören.

„Nein nein, ganz im Gegenheil, Schätzchen, es passiert gar nichts. Ich langweile ich zu Tode – aber nicht im wörtlichen Sinne." Mrs Lombert lachte schrill. „Dann müssten Sie ja sogleich an die Arbeit, nicht wahr?"

„In der Tat", murmelte Jack. „Gut, dass Sie uns jedwedes Unheil vom Leibe halten, Mrs. Lombert."

„Gutaussehend und nie für eine Erheiterung zu schade. Man kann ihn nur hinreißend finden, nicht wahr, Miss Fisher?"

„Nun ich – " Phryne hatte nicht mehr zugehört, seid ihr bewusst wurde, dass die betuchte Dame den Inspector nicht wegen eines Mordfalls konsultierte. Bevor sie jedoch versuche, den Faden ihres Gesprächs aufzunehmen, redete Mrs Lombert fröhlich weiter: „Und deswegen hätten Sie sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich das Herzblatt hier für ein weiteres Tänzchen entführe. Hoppla, nicht schon wieder das was Sie nun denken. Ich würde niemals jemanden entführen. Meine drei bereits verstorbenen Ehegatten haben mir ein bescheidenes Vermögen hinterlassen, da habe ich so etwas wie eine Entführung gar nicht nötig."

Jack räusperte sich. „Nun, ich denke wohl, dass Miss Fisher etwas dagegen haben wird."

Phryne hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. „Gegen eine Entführung?"

„Nein, ich spreche von einem weiteren Tanz mit Mrs Lombert." Er warf ihr einen fast flehentlichen Blick zu.

Sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie seine Bitte verstanden hatte. „Was? Ich? Nein, Jack, ganz und gar – "

Jack unterbrach sie. „Miss Fisher ist nämlich nicht nur meine Partnerin in der Welt der Verbrechen, Mrs Lombert."

Für eine Moment war es mucksmäuschenstill. Nur Phrynes Tasse klirrte, als sie diese etwas zu stark auf ihre Untertasse sinken lies. Sie starrte Jack an und spürte den durchdringenden Blick Mrs Lomberts auf sich.

Wenn sie sein Spiel mitspielen sollte, würde das den Inspector einiges kosten. Sie entschied sich dafür und rückte näher an ihn heran. „Nun ja, Jack hat mir tatsächlich den nächsten Tanz versprochen."

Mrs Lombert wirkte misstrauisch. Die alte Dame war nicht leicht abzuwimmeln. „Das wusste ich ja gar nicht. Jack. Du hast mir nie von einer – "

„Verlobten", fiel Phryne ihr ins Wort und griff nach Jacks Hand.

Er warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu und lies ihre Hand nicht los.

„Verlobten erzählt", beendete Mrs Lombert ihren Satz.

„Der Reiz, ein geheimnisvoller Junggeselle bleiben zu wollen, vermutlich." Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun ist es raus."

Phryne lächelte breit und mimte die verliebte Frau an seiner Seite. „Es war auch für mich sehr überraschend. Aber Sie verstehen sicherlich" in dem Wissen, dass sie ihm deutlich zu nahekam, legte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und spürte, wie er sich verkrampfte „ich konnte ihm einfach nicht widerstehen."

Er rutschte kaum merklich von ihr weg und räusperte sich. „Ja, also, hm, ich denke, da wird gerade unser Lied gespielt."

* * *

Die draußen gespielte Musik drang mit undeutlichen Lauten zu ihnen herüber und niemand hätte draus eine bestimmte Melodie ausmachen können. Trotzdem tat sie ihm den Gefallen und spielte weiter mit. Sie umklammerte seine verkrampfte Hand noch fester und schenke ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln. „Na dann, Herzblatt, bringen wir deine müden Knochen mal in Schwung. Auf wiedersehen, Mrs Lombert."

Sie hätte schwören können, dass er sich beim Klang der Musik und dem wiedergewonnenen Raum zwischen ihnen während es Tanzes ein wenig entspannte. Dennoch hielt er immer noch beide Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst und lies den Blick umherwandern, anstatt seine Tanzpartnerin anzublicken.

„Keine Sorge, Jack, sie wird erst einmal auf Abstand bleiben."

„Da kennen Sie Mrs Lombert schlecht."

„Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt sind wir ihr erst einmal erfolgreich entkommen."

Er blickte sie an und ein scheues Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ich danke Ihnen."

„Nicht der Rede wert, Inspector", gab sie großzügig zu. „Sie wollten mich doch sowieso zum Tanz auffordern, nicht wahr?"

„Auf eine etwas ungewöhnliche Art. Aber vielleicht ja. Vielleicht haben Sie recht und es war in der Tat heute Abend mein Ziel mit Ihnen zu tanzen."

Sie sah ihn unter ihren langen dunklen Wimpern hervor an. „Eine ungewöhnliche Aufforderung von einem ungewöhnlichen Mann."

„Wenn Sie das so sehen." Er konnte nicht verbergen, dass ihm dieses versteckte Kompliment schmeichelte.

Phryne nutze den Moment einer Drehung aus um danach ein wenig näher an ihn heran zu treten. Ihre Stimme war leise, als sie zugab „Ich sehe Sie, Jack."

Er erwiderte ihren Blick und dieses Mal rückte er nicht von ihr ab, sondern lies sich auf ihre Nähe ein.

„Nur Sie", fügte Phyne wahrheitsgetreu hinzu und stellte überraschend fest, dass nichts weiter als eines Tanzes mit einem besonderen Menschen brauchte, um etwas zu entführen. Heute Nacht war es ihr Herz. Und es würde kein Lösegeld von Nöten sein, um es zurückzugewinnen. Sie wusste, dass es bei ihm gut aufgehoben war.

* * *

ENDE


End file.
